Deberías cambiar de opinión
by Dramatic Poetess
Summary: Para Draco Malfoy, lo que empezó como una noche casual, de diversión, termino como nunca imagino...
1. De vuelta

Los personajes no son míos, pero vaya que me gustaría un Draco..

Para Draco Malfoy, lo que empezó como una noche casual, de diversión, termino como nunca imagino.

Tenía mucho tiempo de no asistir al club, no un club cualquiera, claro esta es un Malfoy, tenía que ser exclusivo, pero su exclusividad no radicaba en la zona VIP, sino en una pequeña peculiaridad.

Era un club de intercambio de sexo..

En sus veinticinco años, había asistido con regularidad, hasta que sus padre le pidieron que formalizara su relación con Astoria Greengrass, sin embargo gracias a una torpeza de sus parte, y porque no, de su mejor amigo Theodore Nott, iba a ser tío, lo que rompió por completo cualquier futuro compromiso.

Él no estaba dolido, porque si bien, Astoria no le era del todo indiferente, no existía entre ellos, más que una amistad, y sexo ocasional, no tenía que mentir.

Pero volviendo al club, esa noche vio algo que lo asombro por completo.

Sentado en un cómodo sofá de cuero, mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su whisky de fuego, un coqueto trasero llamo su atención, estaba inclinada hacia delante, apoyada en la barra, enfundada en unos altos tacones y medias de seda, con un liguero negro, y una falda tipo tu-tu, más parecida a un cinturón, ya que dejaba a la vista un suculento trasero, cubierto solamente por unas bragas negras, con un corte que le permitía observar de manera muy sexy una porción de esas nalgas.

Una muy buena vista, a su parecer, su dueña se enderezó , dejando ver como su lacio y castaño cabello cubría una espada blanca, y un pequeño corset. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor, cuando al voltearse la joven, esta no era ni nada más ni nada menos que Hermione Granger, una Hermione Granger bastante crecidita y ardiente Granger.

Nunca imagino encontrársela en un club como aquel, su curiosidad era mucha, paso por su mente abordarla, invitarle un trago, y meterle mano, total, ella estaba ahí, y parecía muy comoda.

Un brillo amarillo capto en la muñeca derecha de la joven, una verdadera lástima, ella solo iba a observar, voyerista, pero él iba a hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Espero opiniones.. para seguir adelante..


	2. Primera bebida de la noche

Primera bebida de la noche, nada mejor que vino tinto para comenzar un juego, un juego que le gustaba mucho..

Observar se volvió una obsesión para ella, desde que por accidente se encontró a sus mejores amigos, Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasly.

Flash back

Un verdadero milagro, por primera vez en semanas salía temprano del ministerio de magia, y nada le apetecía más que un largo y relajante baño..

Buscaré esencia de lavanda, tal vez eso me tranquilice – Pensaba Hermione – Luego le pediré a Ginny que pidamos algo de comer.

Pero sus planes quedaron en blanco, cuando al llegar al apartamento que compartía con Ginny, unos sonoros gemidos salían de su recamara.

Por Morgana, ¡qué diablos pasa! – al acercarse a la puerta entre abierta del domitorio, pudo ver como su pequeña amiga, y su casi hermano, -el-niño-que-vivió, se encontraban inmersos en una batalla de caricias, besos, manos. Harry tenía a Ginny sentada a horcajadas de él, mientras usaba sus manos para desabrochar el sujetador de la pelirroja.

Hermione se quedó pasmada, ya que nunca se imaginó llegar a ser testigo de un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. No es que fuera virgen, pero esas imágenes la estaban calentando más que lo que el propio Ron, cuando la logro convencer de que dieran ese paso en su relación.

Mientras Ron, trato de ser tierno, torpe, pero tierno, lo que hacían sus amigos era mucho más apasionado, intimo.

Fin de Flash

A partir de ese día, y casi en sintonía, cada vez que llegaba tempano de su oficina sin avisar, se encontraba con la misma escena, que lejos de intimidarla, y alejarse, se hacia necesitar más, y en una muy rara conversación escuchada por accidente del mismísimo Draco Malfoy con Zabbini acerca del club, se dio cuenta que su secreta perversión, podría llevarse a cabo con consentimiento de sus participantes, con más personas que compartían sus gustos.

De eso tenía unos seis meses asistiendo, divirtiéndose, tocándose, un nivel de relajación mucho más allá de lo que se imaginó experimentar, sin tener temor a ser descubierta por sus amigos, aunque para su desconcierto y sorpresa no se había topado una sola vez con el platinado.

Mientras pedía su bebida, sabía que al inclinarse, todos podían verla, desearla, querrían tocarla, y eso la excitaba de sobremanera, mas unido al hecho que al llevar ese brazalete amarillo, estaba mas que protegida.

Sus pensamientos seguían ese rumbo, mientras se dirigía a su preciada sala privada, en la cual podía seguir con su afición, mientras tocaba su cuerpo en la comodidad de un sofá de cuero.

Todo esto mientras cierto rubio se levantaba de su asiento la seguía a paso lento y confiado, pensando la mejor manera de abordarla.


	3. Realidad

-Granger - Esa voz que ronca que arrastraba las palabras la podía reconocer en cualquier lado, volteé lentamente y me encontré con una mirada gris que podía fundir el acero.

-Malfoy - fue lo único que pudo decir ya que su sorpresa hizo que se le secara la garganta, porque si bien fue por él que supo del lugar, y que ansiaba encontrárselo, no estaba preparada para tenerlo de frente.

-Granger, nunca imagine encontrarte en un club tan exclusivo como este, que dirían tus amiguitos al verte así vestida - mientras la recorría con la mirada lentamente, casi desnudándola, deteniéndose en sus pechos.

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú, y no veo por qué ellos tengan que saber algo que solo a mí me concierne Malfoy, soy lo suficiente mente madura e independiente para hacer lo que me plazca- de verdad que había olvidado lo irritante que podía ser ese Rubio engreído- A menos que un hurón vaya de chismoso a contarlo por ahí, aún que pensándolo bien, si revelas el secreto serás expulsado y castigado.

-Vaya vaya vaya, la leona saca las garras - dijo mientras levantaba una ceja con sorpresa en su mirada - Parece que me has malinterpretado pequeña sabelotodo, no te preocupes, tu secreto estaba salvo conmigo, fue sumamente placentero encontrarte, lástima de tu pulsera amarilla, cuando quieras avanzar búscame, sería gratificante para mí ver a un miembro del trío dorado y heroína de guerra gimiendo entre mis brazos hasta hacerla olvidar su nombre – decía todo esto mientras se acercaba más a la castaña, acorralando su cuerpo hacia una pared cerca a al cuarto voyerista.

Nunca se había sentido así de excitada, más cuando iba a contestarle, ese estúpido hurón se había dado la vuelta y caminaba hacia la barra, como lo odiaba, pero una brillante idea paso por su mente - Así que no te soy indiferente hurón, vendrás a rogarme de rodillas y aun así nunca tendrás esa oportunidad - se decía a sí misma, mientas decidió que ese encuentro no arruinaría su noche, y caminaba hacia el cuarto a media luz y se sentaba en su sofá favorito mientras veía una pareja encender la luz y comenzar a desnudarse..

-Por merlín!, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí! - Pensaba Hermione Granger, quien aún no podía creer que su nuevo compañero en el área de regulación de leyes mágicas fuera ese –Estúpido Hurón – y lo que más le molestaba era el que este se comportara como si nada, sí, ella sabía que una cosa era el trato dentro del Club, y otra fuera, eso lo tenía muy claro, lo que pasaba dentro, se quedaba dentro, pero Malfoy fue tan Malfoy.

No es que la haya insultado ni nada por el estilo, más bien la ignoro mientras el Ministro les explicaba el urgente trabajo de investigación de fraude que tenían que hacer juntos. Y cuando este salió lo único que le dijo fue – Bien Granger, aunque trabajo mejor solo, te puedes encargar de los antecedentes, le entregas el expediente a mi secretaria y termino el trabajo – esto mientras se iba.

La dejo con las palabras en la boca, cerró la puerta y se marchó – Que se cree ese hurón oxigenado – no iba a dejar que se quedará con todo el crédito, y menos la iba a tratar como un inferior si estaba a su mismo nivel.

Todo esto sumado al estúpido sueño que había tenido con el.

_Estaba entrando al salón oscuro, donde no importaba quien fueras, ni quien estaba ahí, lo único que importaba era sentir._

_Sabía que la estaba siguiendo, sentía su perfume a menta tras ella, poco después sintió unas manos grandes y fuertes sujetando sus caderas mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo, fibroso y musculoso, en que momento se había quitado el saco y la camisa, poco a poco sus manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo lentamente de arriba abajo, su erección cada vez era más notoria, la sentía en su parte trasera, su aliento su acercaba a su cuello y cuando sus labios se posaron en el, todo lo demás se detuvo, no había nadie en la habitación, solo ellos dos, solo sus manos, su boca su lengua, la acorralo al borde de un sofá de cuero, la inclino, mientras retiraba su cabello, y desataba su corset, cuando este cayó, prosiguió su falda, solo estaba en bragas, liguero, medias y tacones, las manos del rubio se tornaban más atrevidas mientras se dirigían a su centro, y cuando se sintió a punto de desfallecer, este ronroneo excitado su nombre – Grangerrr- y despertó._

Tenía que olvidar ese sueño, no significaba nada más que su cuerpo le pedía algo de acción.

Sacudío su cabeza tratando se despejar su mente, tomo los expedientes que tenía avanzados de la investigación y se dirigió a la oficina de cierto rubio platinado, todo para demostrarle que con ella no se jugaba, era una mujer muy profesional y ese sueño, era solo eso, un sueño.

Mientras dentro de dicha oficina, Malfoy no paraba de pensar en lo pequeño que es el mundo, y lo gracioso de la situación, por lo que se dio cuenta Granger se había indignado, y todo porque no le había dirigido la mirada más de lo estrictamente necesario, al parecer le costaba demasiado separar una situación de otra, y para sus planes eso era malo, muy malo, porque a él le interesaba Granger en el club, no fuera de el, ahora tenían que trabajar juntos.

-este será un largo día – casi podía sentir el caminar entaconado de cierta castaña, sabía que regresaría a reclamarle por su trato, hacerla enfadar era tan fácil, pero una cosa era divertirse a su costa, que divertirse con ella. Y en el trabajo era un asunto completamente distinto.


End file.
